


Leave Out All the Rest

by Hanna_Tucker



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Angst, Clones, First Kiss, Loss of Identity, M/M, Requited Love, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna_Tucker/pseuds/Hanna_Tucker
Summary: When Sim comes to Malcolm's quarters, things take a rather unexpected turn.





	Leave Out All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This probably needs extra revisions, but as usual, my impatience won out.

Malcolm looked up from his desk in surprise when he saw Sim step in. The armoury officer's senses instantly went to tactical alert. There was something different in Sim's expression, something that put Malcolm on edge. "Sim? Was there something-" The next thing that the Brit knew was that Sim had smashed their lips together in a sloppy, desperate kiss. The words caught in his throat and died.

Sim pulled away, his mouth open and ready to apologise- perhaps even chalk it up as a spur of the moment thing, but Malcolm wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed Sim by the shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss. This time it was slow and careful, each move deliberate. Sim stiffened in shock at first, then relaxed into it.

Finally, after about a minute or two, Malcolm broke the kiss, pulling away a few centimetres. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Sim let out a soft chuckle, but it wasn't one of amusement or happiness. It sounded more like one of resignation. "The Cap'n didn't tell ya, did he?"

Malcolm tilted his head slightly, now frowning. "Didn't tell me what?"

"I'm gonna die." Malcolm stared at Sim, jaw dropped. His mind couldn't quite comprehend what the engineer had just said. 

_I'm gonna die._

"What?"

Sim sighed as he pulled away from the older man and settled himself on the bunk. "In 'bout an hour, I'm... I have to do this, Malcolm. For Trip. For this mission. For Lizzy." After a pause, he added softly, "And for you. Phlox needs to extract part of my brain in order to repair Trip's. I won't survive the procedure. Since I'm gonna die in couple a days anyway, I guess it doesn't matter."

Malcolm stood up and in one swift motion pulled Sim to his feet. "'Doesn't matter?!'" The Brit repeated furiously. "You- you- Sim! You're a _human being!_ No one can force you to do this against your will!"

"But I gotta do it!" Sim shot back. In a flash Malcolm saw that look, that same look of defiance he had seen in Trip many times before. "I gotta do it, not just cuz it'll be for the good for the mission, but... Look my parents already lost Lizzy and God knows where Albert is these days. They need _Trip._ Not me. _Trip."_

"And what about _you?"_ Malcolm demanded. "What about what you need, Sim?"

"I was born- no, I was _created_ in a _lab,"_ Sim retorted. "I don't need anythin'."

"That's where you're wrong," Malcolm told him. "It doesn't matter if you were born or created. It doesn't matter if you look and sound like Trip. You're not him. You're not Charles Tucker the Third. You're your own person, with your own feelings, your own preferences, your own personality. Trip likes pecan pie, you like key lime. Trip plays the harmonica, you don't. And... Trip has never kissed me. _You_ have."

Sim sighed again. "I don't even know if what I feel for you is my own love or Trip's. Please, Mal, I... I wanna go to my death knowin' I said all the things that needed to be said. I love you. I'm sorry for everythin' I put ya through, I'm sorry for everythin' I said to ya and... and... I just... we can't change this, Malcolm. I wish we could. But I need to do this. If ya love me... if ya love Trip... then you'll let me go."

Malcolm placed a hand on Sim's cheek, not sure what to say to comfort the currently distraught man. Without warning, Sim pulled the armoury officer into a warm embrace, pressing his head to the Southerner's chest.

"You won't forget me, will ya?" Sim asked, his voice cracking. "Please... don't forget me." Malcolm lifted his head to look up at Sim.

"How could I ever forget you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Albert is the name of Trip's brother in the Star Trek novels.


End file.
